The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa season 1: episode 4
''-The trio steps out of the portal-'' Boo: Where are we?! Yoshi: I dunno. Paratroopa: Well, according to my book, we are near the exit of the Underwhere. ''-A faint but somewhat loud screech is heard-'' Boo: Uhh... Yoshi: What was that? ???: Bring in the Underchomp! ''-Underchomp lunges at the trio-'' Yoshi: What?! Boo: No! Not again! Paratroopa: Watch out! ''-Paratroopa flies up with Yoshi and Boo-'' ???: Ah ah ah, no flying or "magic". ''-Paratroopa's wings get plucked off-'' Paratroopa: Hey! ???: Rules of the game if you want to get out alive. No magic either. Boo: What magic? ''-Boo turns into a Goomba-'' Yoshi: Uh...you okay, dude? Boo/Goomba: You're kidding me! Paratroopa: So is that it? ???: No. You still have to fight the Underchomp. ''-Underchomp roars-'' Paratroopa: Okay...Run! Yoshi: Where are we going?! Boo/Goomba: Can't I just poof behind it and- Oh. Oh... Paratroopa: It's coming! Run faster! ''-Red Underchomp lunges-'' Yoshi: Whoa! Boo/Goomba: I can't float! Paratroopa: -panting- Technically, floating is a form of magic! ''-Yellow Underchomp breathes stinky breath-'' Yoshi: Eww, it stinks! ''-Blue Underchomp breathes blue fire-'' Boo/Goomba: Ow! Paratroopa: Yoshi, take the red one, Boo, take the yellow, and I'll take the blue. Go! ''-Yoshi kicks an egg at Red Underchomp-'' ???: Red Underchomp takes 16 damage and faints! Yoshi: Aww yeah! ''-Boo/Goomba tackles Yellow Underchomp-'' ???: Boo Goomba deals 8 damage! Boo/Goomba: Aw, come on!!! Really? REALLY? ???: Yes, really, Boo Goomba. ''-Blue Underchomp cracks Paratroopa's shell-'' Paratroopa: Augh! This REALLY hurts! ''-Yoshi and Boo/Goomba throw rocks at Blue Underchomp-'' ???: Blue Underchomp faints! ''-Yellow Underchomp releases a horrible stench at Paratroopa-'' Paratroopa: This stuff reeks! Yoshi: Take a seat; I got this! ''-Yoshi throws a flaming egg at Yellow Underchomp-'' ???: And the Underchomp collective is defeated! Yoshi: We did it! -Boo/Goomba turns back into a Boo- Boo: Finally! ???: Ooh, looks like Parakoopa is close to "Game Over"! Paratroopa: Oh, shut up! Who and where ARE you? ???: Uhh... Paratroopa: -sighs- Endgame, is that you? ???: No! I am the almighty's guard! Yoshi: -snickers- You're really bad at imitating something "almighty". Boo: Can you show yourself? Paratroopa: Seriously, Endgame. Cut it out. ???: Fine. I shall reveal myself! I am the best! Boo: (This guy's full of himself...) Paratroopa: (That really doesn't sound like something Endgame would say...) ???: I am the awesomeness of the havens! The best of the elite! The- Yoshi and Paratroopa: Get on with it! ???: I'm Skrynce! The best Hammer Bro. there is! Yoshi: What the heck was all that about? Boo: Skrynce? Skrynce: That's my name; don't rub it out! Yoshi: (Man, this guy is lame.) Boo: (I know. Paratroopa, do you know him?) Paratroopa: (Not a clue.) Skrynce: Hey, whatcha talkin' about? Boo: Uhh... Yoshi: Why did you tell the Underchomp to attack us? Skrynce: Uh...Oh lookit! Lord Bowser's calling me back! Boo: You're clearly making that up... Skrynce: I'm out. Peace! Paratroopa: Bye? ''-Skrynce jumps into the River Twygz-'' Yoshi: He does realize that the river isn't an actual river filled with actual water, right? Paratroopa: He should be resurfacing in 3...2...1... ''-Skrynce pops out of the river and runs towards a pipe-'' Boo: Let's follow him into that pipe! Yoshi: Alright, let's go! Paratroopa, get ready to fly! Paratroopa: ...He plucked my wings, Yoshi! I won't be able to fly for at least a week! ''-Paratroopa points to his shell-'' Boo: Can we go? I don't wanna hear "bring in the Underchomp" again... Yoshi: Alright! Let's move! ''-The three jump into the pipe-'' To be continued... Category:Chapters